Are you dating?
by Sunmuse
Summary: Naruto ya se había visto involucrado antes en rumores de que estaba saliendo con chicas, pero le parecieron tan absurdos que ni les dio importancia. Pero si aquellos rumores eran absurdos, este lo era aún más, pues ahora se decía que estaba saliendo con Hinata Hyuuga. ¿Lo más loco de todo? Que era verdad. [Narutoverse] [One-shot]


Aquí vengo con un nuevo fanfic. Creo que a partir de hoy me voy a dedicar a escribir one-shots, porque la verdad soy pésima actualizando long fics.

Es, como ya suponen, un NaruHina. Intenté hacerlo lo menos OoC posible para que ninguno de los personajes pierda su esencia.

Bueno, nada que decir excepto el típico espero que os guste!

* * *

 **Rumores**

Naruto ya se había visto involucrado antes en rumores de que estaba saliendo con chicas, pero le parecieron tan absurdos que ni les dio importancia. ¿Cómo iba a estar él saliendo con la camarera de Ichiraku? Él iba allí por el ramen, que estaba delicioso, nada más. Bueno, por eso y porque les tenía un cariño inmenso al viejo Teuchi y a su hija Ayame, pero de ahí a decir que estaba enamorado de ella... ¡Por favor! Pero si aquel rumor era absurdo, este lo era aún más, pues ahora los periodistas se encargaban de decirle al mundo que Naruto Uzumaki estaba saliendo con Hinata Hyuuga, miembro de la rama principal del clan más importante de Konoha.

¿Lo más loco de todo?

Que esos rumores tenían algo de verdad.

* * *

Tras la muerte de Neji y una vez finalizada la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi, algo cambió entre Naruto y Hinata. Se volvieron más cercanos y sus salidas a solas se volvieron más frecuentes.

Fue durante un paseo por Konoha que un periodista los descubrió y los fotografió juntos. Al día siguiente, la noticia fue portada de una revista. Bastaron un par de horas para que no se hablara de otra cosa en los medios de comunicación.

En las próximas semanas, no pasaba un día sin que les abordaran el tema.

* * *

—¡Hinata-san! ¡Hinata-san! —la chica se volteó con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de curiosidad. —Déjame decirte que estás preciosa.

Ella se sonrojó apenada.

—Muchas gracias...

—Cuéntenos Hinata-san, ¿es verdad que está saliendo con Naruto Uzumaki? —ella sonrió avergonzada. Ya se esperaba esa pregunta.

—No, no es verdad.

—¿No es verdad? —repitió el periodista.

—No es verdad —confirmó, mirando de reojo la enorme cámara. —Naruto-kun es un chico maravilloso, pero no somos novio y novia.

* * *

Hinata se echó a reír. Él la miró sin entender y ella, sin dejar de reír, le hizo saber con gestos que tenía la cara cubierta de salsa. Naruto se rió también y se apresuró a limpiarse con una servilleta.

—He visto tu entrevista —habló Naruto de la nada. —No hasta más tarde, porque Kakashi-sensei me tuvo todo el día retenido en la torre Hokage, pero la he visto.

—Ah —contestó Hinata sin saber que decir. Naruto sonrió.

—Dudo que nos dejen tranquilos hasta dentro de un tiempo.

—Sí... Yo también.

Ninguno de los dos se molestó en disimular su frustración.

* * *

—Ahora quiero que juguemos a un juego.

La presentadora sacó dos pequeñas pancartas de madera y le entregó una a Naruto. Por delante ponía la frase "I have" y en la cara de detrás estaba escrito "I have never". Naruto ya intuía de que se trataba el juego, pero aún así dejó que ella le explicara las reglas.

Las preguntas eran un poco excéntricas, pero era algo que ya se esperaba, pues así hacían con todos los invitados al programa. Le preguntó si se había bañado alguna vez desnudo en el mar, si había usado el cepillo de dientes de algún compañero durante una misión, si ya había dado su primer beso... Fue en el momento en el que más cómodo y confiado se encontraba que la presentadora soltó la bomba.

—Yo nunca he salido con Hinata Hyuuga.

La audiencia exclamó emocionada y Naruto se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Tardó unos segundos en levantar la pancarta, mostrando "I have never". La presentadora negó con la cabeza.

—No seguiremos jugando si vas a mentir.

Naruto se rió.

—Jamás mentiría a mi hermana gemela...

Esa era una broma interna entre los dos. Los dos tenían pelo corto y rubio y ojos azules. Eran bastante parecidos físicamente.

—Bueno, tendré que creerte. ¿Entonces son sólo amigos?

—Sólo amigos —confirmó con una sonrisa, pero con las mejillas aún rosas.

* * *

Naruto y Hinata paseaban tranquilamente por un parque. El mismo parque en el que se había pasado horas de pequeño, sintiéndose solo y desamparado. Era de noche, así que el ambiente estaba bastante tranquilo. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, pero era un silencio cómodo. Lo único que inquietaba a Naruto eran las fuertes ganas que tenía de agarrarla de la mano y entrelazar sus dedos.

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? —le preguntó Hinata. Los ojos de Naruto se desviaron hacia la suave mano de la chica.

—Eso espero...

Hinata corrió hacia los columpios. Naruto se quedó pasmado viendo a la chica que se alejaba cada vez más, hasta que su cuerpo finalmente le respondió y salió corriendo detrás de ella. Cuando llegó a su lado, Hinata ya se había montado en el columpio y se impulsaba con energía.

Naruto se colocó detrás de ella y la empujó suavemente, escuchando absorto su dulce risa.

Estuvieron varios minutos así, hasta que Hinata se cansó y le pidió que se detuviera. El columpio fue poco a poco reduciendo la velocidad hasta detenerse por completo.

—Ha sido divertido —musitó alegre, se bajó de un salto y se volteó a verlo con una sonrisa. —¿Quieres probar? —pero su sonrisa desapareció por completo al ver como Naruto la miraba con intensidad.

—Hinata, lo siento...

Ella frunció el ceño, nerviosa.

—¿Por qué?

—Por esto...

* * *

—La siguiente pregunta es de Akane, de dieciocho años —informó el presentador y Hinata asintió, expectante.

Se sentía ridícula, pero el sexto Hokage le había asignado como misión atender esa entrevista. A fin de cuentas, ganarían fondos para la aldea y nadie saldría herido. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Des del programa habían pedido a los asistentes que se encontraban entre el público que les facilitaran preguntas que la chica se encargaría de responder en vivo.

—Akane, de dieciocho años, dice... —el presentador abrió los ojos sorprendido al leer la pregunta. —Akane dice: Hinata-san, he visto cómo te besabas con Naruto Uzumaki en los columpios de un parque.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamó Hinata, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿Significa eso...? —los cuchicheos entre el público y la expresión de sorpresa de Hinata hizo que el presentador se echara a reír. —¿Significa eso que están saliendo oficialmente? Con cariño, Akane.

—¿Es en serio? —la boca de Hinata formaba un círculo perfecto.

—Yo sólo soy el mensajero —respondió el presentador divertido.

—¿Es en serio? —volvió a preguntar Hinata, observando a todos lados atónita. —¿De verdad? ¿Están seguros que era yo?

—¿Era esta Hinata Hyuuga o era otra Hinata Hyuuga? —preguntó el presentador a la audiencia.

Sintiéndose acorralada, Hinata se vio obligada a confesar la verdad.

—¿Saben? La verdad es que... Tal vez... Nos besamos una vez y la verdad es que fue como... Ya saben, bastante extraño... Pero no somos novio y novia, somos muy buenos amigos. Sólo somos amigos...

* * *

Hinata tenía la cabeza gacha, mirando su plato como si fuera el objeto más interesante del mundo. Naruto la veía inquieto sin atreverse a decir nada.

Sus palabras resonaban en su mente.

" _La verdad es que fue como... Ya saben, bastante extraño... Pero no somos novio y novia, somos muy buenos amigos. Sólo somos amigos..."_

¿Le había rechazado en televisión? ¿Era esa su forma de decirle que no quería nada con él? El beso fue extraño... ¿Acaso besaba mal?

Hinata pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.

—Fue extraño... en el buen sentido —alzó la cabeza para observarlo fijamente, con las mejillas coloradas. El corazón de ambos empezó a latir con fuerza. Naruto también se sonrojó. —Me gustó.

* * *

—¡Naruto-san, Naruto-san!

Naruto se hacía paso entre los periodistas para llegar hasta su apartamento.

—Naruto-san, se te vio saliendo ayer de un restaurante con Hinata Hyuuga —Naruto abrió la puerta de su casa sin contestar. —¿Estás saliendo con ella?

—Sólo somos buenos amigos —entró dentro y levantó una mano en señal de despedida.

—¿Te gusta? ¿Quieres salir con ella? —habló otro periodista, prácticamente pegándole el micrófono a la cara.

—Oigan, estoy muy ocupado. Hasta luego.

Los periodistas no llegaron a sacarle nada más de información, pues el rubio les cerró la puerta en la cara.

* * *

Hinata se desplomó en el suelo, jadeando. Había agotado gran parte de su chakra y podía sentir como poco a poco caía en la inconsciencia. Tardaría mínimo unos tres días en despertar.

Naruto la miró y se reprendió por dejarla forzar tanto su cuerpo, aunque él era igual o más cabezón que ella cuando se trataba de practicar nuevos jutsus o de cumplir con una misión.

Se colocó a su lado y la observó dormir.

Parecía un ángel.

—Hinata... Yo... —habló y, sabiendo que no la escucharía, dejó escapar aquello que desde hacía unos días amenazaba con salir de sus labios.

Lo que Naruto no sabía es que Hinata aún estaba despierta. Aunque, después de oír lo que oyó, viejos hábitos volvieron y no tardó en caer desmayada.

Suerte que ya estaba en el suelo.

* * *

—Hinata-san, se rumorea que estás saliendo con Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Es eso cierto?

Hinata le miró. Sabía que en algún momento de la entrevista le haría la dichosa pregunta, pero no se esperaba que la lanzara tan pronto. Directo al grano. Bueno, tal vez era mejor así. Así no tendría tiempo de perder el poco valor que había reunido.

—Naruto-kun es un chico maravilloso. Amable, humilde, bondadoso... Jamás se rinde. Si se cae, se levanta y lo vuelve intentar... —respiró hondo. —No, no somos novio y novia... _"Hinata... Yo... Creo que me gustas."_ —...pero me encantaría salir con él.

—¡Lo mato! —exclamó el presentador. —Una chica tan preciosa como tú le hace esa oferta: "me encantaría salir con él..." Y él, tal que así... "Estoy muy ocupado..." —imitó la voz de Naruto cuando los paparazzi le siguieron hasta la puerta de su casa. Hinata se echó a reír. —¿Qué clase de hombre es? —negó con la cabeza, fingiendo desesperación. —En serio ¿te rechazó?

—Bueno, no me rechazó... La verdad es que no he hablado de esto con él todavía...

—¿Quieres que se lo diga yo? —se ofreció el presentador y Hinata sonrió divertida.

—¿Harías eso por mí?

—¡No! —exclamó él, haciéndola reír. —¡Ni loco!

* * *

Hinata lo vio caminar hacia ella, pero no le dio tiempo a saludarlo que él ya se había abalanzado sobre ella, besándola con devoción y apretándola contra su cuerpo. Sus labios, firmes y cálidos, se movían contra los de ella y sus brazos rodeaban su pequeña cintura. Hinata enterró su mano en los suaves mechones rubios y se dejó llevar en ese cúmulo de sensaciones, sin importarle que estaba en medio de la calle y que cualquiera podría verlos.

Si el gran Hiashi Hyuuga la viera comportarse así, pondría el grito en el cielo y la encerraría irremediablemente con llave en su habitación.

El beso terminó tan abruptamente como comenzó, dejándola jadeante y sin aire, pero él no podía esperar a que se recompusiera.

Necesitaba saberlo YA.

—¿Es verdad eso que dijiste? —preguntó con urgencia.

—¿Qué? —contestó desorientada.

—¿Es verdad o no?

Hinata entendió que se estaba refiriendo a la entrevista.

—Sí —confesó. —Sí, es verdad.

Naruto la miró asombrado.

—Hinata, yo... —respiró hondo. —Tengo algo que decirte.

* * *

—Naruto-san, ¿es cierto que estás saliendo con Hinata Hyuuga?

Naruto sonrió.

—Sí.

* * *

Tadáááá! Se me hizo muy tierno este fic. Algo cliché, pero muy tierno.

No sé si se habrán dado cuenta pero hay alguna que otra referencia a la relación de Justin Timberlake y Britney Spears. Me inspiré en ellos al escribir este fanfic. De hecho, al principio pensaba en hacer de este fic un AU en el que ambos fueran cantantes famosos, pero fanfics así hay a montones así que me decidí por ambientarlo en el Narutoverse... Aunque quede raro que entrevisten a Hinata, pero bue.

También hubo una más obvia referencia a Ellen DeGeneres, adoro a esa mujer.

Eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado.

Un besooooo!


End file.
